


I Just Want To Be Myself

by Twilight787



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight787/pseuds/Twilight787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male/Rabbit wanting to be a Female, and he is feeling restless about it, but luckily The Spine is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Be Myself

(This is Male Rabbit wanting to be a Female, and yes, I accept her as how she is now)   
(Also sibling love :3 just a little thing i wrote when i was bored, so it is pretty small.)

Rabbit woke up from statis very early this morning, again. He can’t stop thinking about a thing, and that thing is he isn’t feeling himself lately, The Spine also was noticing it. 

Rabbit sighted and went down to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, seeing The Spine sleeping on the couch with a book. “A-Again?” he said softly to himself. “M-Maybe I should tell h-him..” he kept looking and went into thoughts. The Spine awakens from his statis seeing Rabbit staring at him. “Are you okay Rabbit?” He said rather loud, waking Rabbit from his thoughts, and making him look to The Spine. “O-Oh, yes n-nothing to worry.” Saying it rather fast. The Spine raised an eyebrow at him, standing up. “Okay then.. I am going back to my room now, goodnight Rabbit.” Walking over to leave the room. Rabbit looked after him and mumbled. “G-Goodnight..” as he let himself fall onto the couch, slowly opening the bottle of water and taking a sip, he didn’t know The Spine was still watching him though. 

Rabbit put on the television, letting oil drip from his photoreceptors. “W-Why can’t I just be myself? I d-don’t feel right anymore..” The Spine kept staring and listening. “W-Why can’t I just be a w-woman.” He started crying more. The Spine walked over to him and said softly. “Why don’t you ask Peter then? If you don’t feel right, then be who you want to be.” And smiled. Rabbit looked up to him. “O-Oh I didn’t know you w-were still here.” He wiped the oil away. “You d-don’t think Its weird? O-Or disgusting?” The Spine took a seat next to him. “Rabbit, if you wanna be a girl, why do you stop yourself then? Everyone in the Manor loves you for who you are, not what you are.” Rabbit smiled at him. “Thank you S-Spine, I will ask Peter tomorrow i-if he can help me.”And hugged him tightly. The Spine hugged him back. “That’s okay Rabbit, this is why we are family, and please just say it next time, don’t keep walking around with it, everyone cares about you and wants to help you.”

They kept watching television till they both fell into statis, with Rabbit on The Spine’s shoulder, and his head on Rabbit’s. 

When the Manor awoke, they found them like that, and in that day Rabbit wasn’t a He anymore, but a She, a lovely woman with a strong will and a good heart, loved by her family and fans.


End file.
